1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus of active matrix type based on light emitting devices used as pixels and the drive method thereof. The present invention also relates to an electronic device based on this display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, planar self-luminous display apparatuses based on organic EL (ElectroLuminescence) devices have been increasingly under development. The organic EL device is a light emitting device based on a phenomenon in which light is emitted when an electric field is impressed upon an organic thin film. The organic EL device can be driven on less than 10 V of applied voltage, so that this device involves low power dissipation. In addition, the organic EL device is self-luminous, so that no lighting member is required, thereby making this device light in weight and low in profile. Further, the response speed of the organic EL device is as fast as several microseconds, thereby suppressing the generation of afterimage at displaying a moving image.
Of the planar self-luminous display apparatuses based on organic EL devices, most active is the development of active matrix display apparatuses with a thin-film transistor integratedly formed on each pixel. Active matrix planar self-luminous display apparatuses are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-255856, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-271095, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-133240, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-029791, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-093682, for example (referred to as Patent Documents 1 to 5 hereinafter).